


Mr Benevolent & the Little Liar

by zhouxiao2020



Category: Dickens - Fandom, Oliver Twist - Fandom, 雾都孤儿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxiao2020/pseuds/zhouxiao2020





	1. Chapter 1

第二章 开头车

 

布朗罗先生过了圣诞节就要满六十了。他正越发地感到力不从心。

男孩骑在他身上快活地摆动腰部，背脊连着颈线弯出极致的半弧，全身的皮肤泛起蜜桃似的鲜嫩的粉红色。青春活泼的热气从那微张的双唇逃逸出来，浸入他枯朽老迈的皮肤。浪荡的小天使用前述的嘴唇亲吻他的额头和鼻梁——他希望自己没有像一部分不加修饰的同龄人一样散发出皮肉腐烂的气味——带着一种儿童式的任性，抓住这双长满斑纹和褶皱的手搁在他赤裸的鲜活有力的腰上。

布朗罗先生顺势沿着男孩的腰窝轻轻抚摩，震荡的、涌动的生命力透过那一片汗津津的皮肤传到他的掌心。与他好友留下的那位神秘女子相似的面孔毫不克制地笑了起来，黑曜石般的眼珠披上一层湿漉漉的迷雾，他的唯一的影像在其中朦胧不清。贴在他眼皮上的嘴唇往下移，肆无忌惮地游曳着寻找他的嘴唇。老绅士腾出一只手来，按住男孩的后脑，将嘴唇的主导权收归己手；尚算完整的年迈的牙咬住男孩的高高翘起的鼻尖，啃弄柔软的玫瑰色面颊。

男孩咽下半声惊呼，咯咯地笑，他的身躯随着情绪一同起伏，身下的小口打着颤猛力收缩，肠肉更加炙热地蠕动。布朗罗先生迟缓的阴茎被这紧挨着的鲜活肉体热烈地包裹住，感到一股急迫的表达欲，他的理智拒绝冒进，本能却像一个终于迎来再次生长的孩童一样想要什么都不顾地狂奔乱撞。

稀薄的种子喷薄而出，温暖的苗床抖了一抖，将它全部包容。男孩在他身边软绵绵的倒下，随手抓了块帕子懒洋洋地擦拭老先生腹部沾上的自己的精液。

布朗罗先生撑着眼皮看他动作，捻开贴在他额头上汗湿的卷发。男孩乖巧地抬眼，飞快地眨了眨，那怯怯的小山羊似的，灵巧又暗藏着忧郁的眼睛，仿佛一片羽毛轻飘飘落在老先生心上。

他仿佛经受了二次洗礼。


	2. Chapter 2

第三章 车

他让期待落空的愤懑魇住了；灵魂脱离出去，看着男孩把他不知所措的身体推进一座小酒馆的杂物间，在他平时绝不会踏足一步的弥漫着油腻腻的劣质酒精气味的喧闹拥挤的垃圾所里，热腾腾的肉体像一张摆脱不去的罪恶的网一样缠住他的四肢。他怨这年轻人轻易堕落，一无所知地毁去他那对苦命的父母虔诚的祈愿；也恨自己既未能成功将他拉回正道，又无法对他的道德败坏无动于衷。

结局就是他将痛苦的激情全部发泄在那昏聩的片刻他的动物性的意识所认定的罪魁祸首身上。

可恶的小骗子裤子也不提，敞着两条腿坐在方才晃得要散架的小桌板上，神情恍惚地叼住一根烟，哆哆嗦嗦从团在角落的外衣里摸出火柴盒。夹杂着血丝的浊液被抽搐着闭不拢的小口吐出来，在桌面上慢慢积了一小滩。布朗罗先生看不下去，放下领结去帮他点烟，一星火光在黑暗世界亮起，照亮一张纯洁又放荡的脸。


	3. Chapter 3

第八章 车

 

费金瞧着男孩赤条条的身子，视线舔舐他的每一寸颤抖的肌肤，失望又懊恼。他满心以为能找到一些虐待的痕迹，来羞辱不知好歹、装模作样的小崽子和他的好先生；没想到竟干净得很，连个明显的掐痕也没有。看来老傻蛋对他好着呢——魔鬼霍霍磨着牙，气得脸色铁青，五官扭曲——难怪小混蛋对他那么死心塌地，这是打好了主意想跑吧！不、没有人能从这里离开。

“躺下。”他冷声道。

男孩二话不说就照做了。费金拾起腰带，把他的双臂捆到床头的木栏上，男孩毫不反抗，任他动作，身体一边打抖，一边急促地不安地呼吸着。老犹太在床边坐下，从衣服兜里掏出一只小玻璃瓶，摇了摇里面红艳艳的浆液，把冰凉的小瓶贴上男孩脸颊。

“知道这是什么吗？”

男孩看到他拿出瓶子的那一刻，呼吸就显而易见地变得更加紧张。他不堪忍受地闭上眼睛扭开脸，似乎想离那东西远点。

可费金才不会放过他——他就是为了折腾他才来的——逼着他回答，“说呀。告诉我，这是什么？”

“辣......辣椒油，先生。”这可怜的孩子听起来快要哭了。

“那你也知道我要做什么了吧？”男孩说不出话来，艰难地点头，费金残忍地低声笑起来，抓起刚才从桌上顺的铅笔塞进他嘴里，“乖，好好舔。”痩得皮包骨头的手爪伸到男孩身后，探索一块年轻柔嫩的丰沃之土。不久前才获得浇灌的密径暖热绵软，急切地咬住他的指尖。老犹太毫不费力地戳进两根手指，坑坑洼洼的指甲挤开热情的软肉，野蛮地挖开一层层褶皱。

男孩咬着笔杆发出一声滞涩的痛呼，腰腹激烈地扭动，挣扎着想要离开那只骷髅似的魔手。费金不得不按住他的腿，才控制住砧板上的小羊羔。他费了点儿劲找到男孩的要害，指头反复几下重重地碾上去，奥利弗的声音顿时变了调，脖颈狠狠地向后折去，情欲的热液汹涌而起，浸湿老暴君干枯的指骨；阴茎颤巍巍立起，大腿内侧的肌肉止不住地抽动着夹紧了这位亚哈王的手。

男孩双唇微启，眼神开始涣散，沾满津液的笔滑到枕上。费金却在这等时候停了下来，不管那软弱的小穴如何热切地翕动着，毫不留恋地拔出湿漉漉的手指。奥利弗迟缓地眨了眨眼，感到嘴里尽是松木的呛人气味，身体里又空洞得很。他似乎不知道自己自己在什么地方，也不知道发生了什么事，呆呆地看着一副居高临下的狠毒的老骷髅拧开小瓶子，把冰凉粘稠的红油往一根细长条上浇。

接着，那个细长条就被捅入他的体内。起初凉冰冰、滑腻腻的，叫他不适地抖了抖，慢慢竟像根火棍似的发起热来，辛辣的滚烫的痒意蔓延开来，叠加成不堪忍受的刺痛，肠肉收缩蠕动着试图远离这折磨人的凶器，却只把湿滑的条状物吸得更紧了。他喘着气，忍不住磨蹭双腿，扭动腰臀。

“先生......”男孩努力看清浮在烛火光晕里的那张脸，在蒸灼的热意里勉强维持呼吸的力量，“我受不了了，先生......太热了......”

费金摸了摸他滚烫的脸颊，便放开笔杆，把它狠狠推入男孩的后穴深处。男孩克制不住发出甜腻的困顿的尖叫，身躯像被劈掉头的鱼一样猛地向上弹起。费金按住他的腿，叫他无法缓解热痒，“你还去不去见那个老家伙？”

“......什么......”男孩泪盈盈的双眼不可思议地看向监护人，张着嘴唇呆住了。

“你好好给我干活，”费金俯下身，紧紧挨住男孩的鼻子，“和那个烦人的吝啬鬼断绝关系。我就给你解脱。”

他感到男孩呼吸一滞，随即平坦消瘦的胸脯更加剧烈的起伏，那对烛火下显得暖洋洋的黑眼珠里闪过孤注一掷的情绪，“我不要，绝不......”他的嗓音仍然虚浮无力，夹杂着断断续续的抽泣，“你要么干脆弄死我，我就是要和他在一块儿！”

说到最后他崩溃大哭。

“不自量力！”费金又是厌烦又是挫败，气得捶胸顿足，像个斗败的饿狼似地，眼看自己养大的鸡被毛色更亮的狼抢了去，“别忘了你自己是个什么货色！那些上等人哪能真的看上你？”他一通怒吼，抄起烛台便大步跨出门去，把动弹不得的奥利弗·退斯特丢在黑暗的房间里独自煎熬。

 


	4. Chapter 4

九 

第二天中午奥利弗·退斯特才爬起来，而机灵鬼已经在外头转过一圈，收获颇丰地回来了。男孩神情萎靡地出现在厨房里时，他正悠悠哉哉翘着腿擦拭一只银质鼻烟壶。这位小绅士装模作样地欣赏自己的战利品，变换着角度让阳光涂抹它一尘不染的银色外壳，夸张地发出赞不绝口的叹息。

“多漂亮啊，亮晶晶的，上面雕着小鸟呢！”男孩充耳不闻，在食品柜里找东西填肚子。达金斯先生见他对着半条砖头似的黑面包神情恹恹地发愁，摸了摸鼻子，眼珠骨碌一转，“锅里有粥，刚煮的，还热着呢。”

男孩那双漂亮的乌黑眼睛转过来瞅他，像在琢磨机灵鬼突如其来的好意几分真几分假又有几分是捉弄人。可他大约饿得不行，犹犹豫豫最后还是揭开锅盖——正正经经的燕麦粥，还剩下小半锅，除了淡而无味，没有别的问题。他翻了个碗出来盛，再看向机灵鬼的眼神就变了。

“杰克，”他绕过，在晒不到太阳的阴影里坐下，“谢谢。”

机灵鬼哼了一声，得意极了，“那你亲亲我。”

“走开。”男孩短促地笑了一声，推开他的脸，埋头吃粥。

杰克·达金斯装作继续玩鼻烟壶的样子，越过他的宝贝偷偷瞧着对面的小势利鬼，费金的乖孩子、“洋娃娃”。他没穿精致的马甲和外衣，只套着一件普普通通，洗得发白的麻布上衣。又长又翘的睫毛忽扇忽扇，像是翕动的蜻蜓翅膀，遮着一对春天的泰晤士河似的黑眼珠；棕色的卷发比那些漂亮小姑娘还要好看，柔软地堆在肩头，偶尔有几绺滑过额头，遮住小巧的耳朵；苍白的脸颊没有一丝瑕疵，好像象牙雕成。

昨晚他故意撞上小家伙的肩膀，那件漂亮的大衣散发出淡雅的香气。他至今都不像属于他们这里的人，仿佛天生就该是那副样子的。一股像是不甘又像是委屈的奇异情绪袭上这位从来志得意满、游刃有余的小绅士心头，他突然机灵地想摸一摸看看，那发卷和肌肤是不是还是记忆中的触感。

他这么想着，也的确这么做了。

这小流氓一言不发把椅子拖到男孩边上。男孩瞥了他一眼，只当他也不想晒太阳，安心享用自己的午餐，直到头发被人扯住他才后知后觉地转过头去；他撞进一双专注的小眼睛，讶然无语。两人沉默地对视了一会儿，机灵鬼的扁鼻子动了动，露出一个流里流气的笑容；松开缠在指缝里的那绺卷发，好像什么都没发生似地，把鼻烟壶递到奥利弗眼睛下面，“我今天刚弄到的宝贝，漂亮吧？”

男孩终于赏脸看了一眼那个刻着不知道谁名字的小玩意，无辜地挑起眉毛，“还不坏。”

机灵鬼嘿嘿笑了两声，把宝贝塞进外衣兜里，站起身来一步三摇地离开了厨房。

 

午后疯女人南希又来了。机灵鬼缩在拐角处的房间里没让她看见，昨天下午巴尼像个毫无反抗之力的小猫咪一样被她整个提起来的样子，到现在还在他脑袋里挥之不去。

她是来找小势利鬼的。他听见他们在隔壁小声说话。

‘我们得谈谈，’她说，‘换个地方。’

‘改天吧，南希姐姐，我太累了。’他的声音闷闷的，听着像是埋在被子里。

‘不，不行，’她坚持哪件事的时候可真吓人，‘我有事要和你说。’

男孩模模糊糊地嘟哝几句，随后响起橱门开关和布料滑动的声音。机灵鬼捂着脸躺到床上，这些平常的声响不知为何竟在他脑中唤起昨天下午巴尼说过一遍又一遍的那些破事。他忍不住想象奥利弗·退斯特在赤身裸体躺在黑糊糊的小杂物间的景象——白得发光的皮肤，圆溜溜的两瓣臀，沾着手指印的笔直的小腿......他哀叹一声，手忙脚乱地捂住裆部。

没等他解开腰带，女人的声音又响了起来，‘你到底怎么了？费金或者......别的什么人折腾你了？’

达金斯先生勃得更厉害了。昨天夜里男孩的尖叫和抽泣要命地在他耳朵里回荡。后半夜费金失态地咆哮，他与查理几乎惊恐地面面相觑了一阵，等脚步声停止后便各自滚到床上躺好。心比海大的贝茨少爷面着墙似乎很快睡着了，而他挺着下体精神焕发地挨了一个多小时。

‘奥利弗，你说实话，’南希暴躁起来，‘是费金吧？我昨天晚上看见你还好好的。’

‘昨天晚上？’男孩的短靴在地板上磕了两下。他们准备出门了。

他没听见南希的答复，门碰上了，两个人的脚步声沿着楼梯下去。再接着是外头的门开关的声音。

机灵鬼急不可耐地踢掉裤子，娴熟地抚慰自己。他觉着小势利鬼是发了失心疯，竟为了一个半截子入土的老吝啬鬼跟费金顶；只有女人和小孩才说那种疯话。十七岁的奥利弗·退斯特比起多少年前说着“我不喜欢这种事”的傻小鬼仍没有半点长进。他真希望他安安心心做个真的势利鬼，那他才不至于那样苦，他们才不至于离得这样远。小流氓在一种突如其来的心灵的空虚中，顿时失去了兴致，草草撸动几下就出了精。

他恶狠狠地瞪着空无一物的天花板，思绪沿着命运的钟塔跋涉回到两年前的一桩艳事。

 

杰克·达金斯很早就明白女人了；他感到情爱体验也不过那般，全然比不得财富给他带来的快感。而这样一位成功人士竟对两次偷窥的经历念念不忘。

三年前的某个春天，小奥利弗·退斯特被南希送回来，裤子上全是血，哭到发不出声音。费金暴跳如雷，一张铁青干枯的脸比之昨天夜里毫不逊色。他指着南希的鼻子臭骂她的情人，有些词连他和查理都没听过；南希还想看看她带回来的小可怜儿，但在屋主人的百般阻挠下，只得红着眼圈，灰溜溜地走了。

奥利弗被气喘吁吁的老犹太推进洗浴间。男孩的监护人吩咐了烧热水，便骂骂咧咧地把他塞进澡盆。机灵鬼硬着头皮送热水进去时，他正捏着一块湿毛巾搓男孩的背，那劲道简直像是要竭下一层皮。 _他摸你哪里了？_ 费金阴沉地问。 _我不知道，_ 男孩哑着嗓子哭， _先生，我好痛。_ 老犹太对这样的回答很不满意，但他也不能从一个突遭横祸的孩子嘴里期待更多了；他又骂了一通，扬言要剁掉赛克斯的胳膊。

机灵鬼对他的宣言不以为然，但明智地没有说话，照他的吩咐混合热水和凉水，从男孩头上浇了下去。但他的活干得可不怎么样——奥利弗烫得一个激灵，皮肤彤彤红，扭着身子想躲。费金拽住他，自己做到一把高凳上，把他湿漉漉地按在怀里；威严地挥了挥手，示意杰克·达金斯把水留下，人滚蛋。机灵鬼战战兢兢出去了，但没忍住留了个缝，和查理一道往门里看。

男孩的哭泣染上些许恐惧的音色，声音还是低低的、哑哑的，像一台卡顿的机器。他们从门缝里瞧见，老犹太黑漆漆的手，在那白花花的大腿之间进出，毛巾带出污血和秽物。小奥利弗·退斯特靠在他胸前凄惨地哆嗦不停。

类似的事故又发生了一次——正是达金斯先生时不时沉入的那桩艳事的导火索。但是主人公当中的一者没有再哭得像个无助的孩子，另一者也不再表现得像受侵害者本人一样痛骂不在场的施暴者。

 _他为什么偏偏找上你？我叫你离他和南希远点你干嘛不听？_ 老犹太的怒吼依旧振聋发聩。 _怕不是你这小贱货故意招人！你撞我......我把你养这么大，你还敢撞我？_ 接着场面便不好看起来。费金又一次把男孩推进洗浴间。门紧紧地关上，里面也没有再叫热水。椅子或者别的什么被踢翻在地上，肉体拍击的声音，奥利弗·退斯特苦闷的痛呼。机灵鬼使劲把脸凑近锁眼：他看到一个黑糊糊的干瘪的影子，它伏在地上，肩上架着痉挛抽动的两条迷人的腿。

 

于是，杰克·达金斯，一位头脑和手段都相当不赖的成功人士，对奥利弗·退斯特夸口说，我让你尝尝什么才叫快活。

后者很是不以为然，就像胸有成竹的达金斯先生曾对费金老头说要剁掉赛克斯的胳膊时那样不以为然。 _我才不信你。_ 他说。 _你从来不讲真话。_

看来他还没忘了当初是谁把他骗进贼窝，又害得他上了法庭的呢！机灵鬼才不会为芝麻绿豆的小事悔恨不迭呢，但漂亮男孩的这番话让他感到伤透了心——沉甸甸的自尊心。他知道只要达成了第一步，后面的便水到渠成了。机灵鬼灵机一现，同这个傻小孩打赌说，要是你不快活，我就像你之前希望我做的那样，再也不偷小孩和穷鬼了。

奥利弗·退斯特挑起眉毛，面色冷淡。 _那行，这可是你说的。_ 好一个象牙雕的小可爱——“逮不着的机灵鬼”再也逃不开这对挑起的眉毛，这双永远怀疑着、望着更高处的黑眼睛。

就暂时的结局而言，杰克·达金斯先生终究如愿以偿。可第二天早上，一无所知的贝茨少爷撞见床上睡在一处的两个人，下意识惊恐尖叫，而循声摸来的剥削鬼把他俩锁在房里抽了一顿。

没过多久，他就再也没有机会碰一碰漂亮男孩了。他开始叫他“小势利鬼”。


End file.
